


【勋勉】My Lady

by kami0522



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kami0522/pseuds/kami0522





	【勋勉】My Lady

空间狭小，唯独被一盏灯悠悠地打亮了。两个人的呼吸急促地交杂在一起。吴世勋能够闻到金俊勉身上原有的香味，以及甜甜的唇蜜的勾引。他从几十种微小摩擦中分辨出金俊勉动情的征兆，不躲避金俊勉的眼神，直直地迎了上去。

“俊勉哥……”

适时地发生了吻，吴世勋吵闹的心跳声逐渐平缓。他的手放在金俊勉的腰上，故意来回磨蹭着腰线。金俊勉平静无挣扎，却突然笑出了声。

“怎么了……？”

“痒……”说着在他手下不安分地扭动了两下。

吴世勋看着他一时失了语，其实是词穷。他两眼直愣愣地盯着金俊勉，要把每一个细枝末节都放进自己20年回忆里最宝贵的地方。金俊勉被他看得燥热起来，温度升高得更加迅速。他垂下头，习惯性地去撩自己的头发，撩起的是栗色的发丝，勾在指尖一段，又垂下去一段。吴世勋咽下一口空气，已经是他不知第几次下意识地压抑着自己的冲动。他从刚才拖着金俊勉进到这块鲜少有人经过的幽闭空间里来就做着这样的打算，现下他的精神也已经被充分传达了，只差金俊勉确认。吴世勋手探进裤子口袋里摸到自己一时心急塞的应急用润滑乳，脸突然就红透了。金俊勉抬起头来，也是红彤彤一张脸。

“你好漂亮。”吴世勋原以为自己会说不顺一句话。极尽虔诚之下，声音却不抖不晃。

“哦……哦。”金俊勉回答时嘴张得圆圆的。

“那我可以么……”距离拉近，金俊勉停在吴世勋肩上的一只手捏紧了。

“可以……什么？”

“俊勉哥明明知道。”

嘴唇要撅起来了，吴世勋就喜欢跳过央求哀求直奔撒娇。金俊勉一般不做拒绝，这次也一定是半推半就地吞下一个吴世勋的吻。吴世勋的手停不下，暗中进行前戏。左手滑进裙缝，棉质的安全裤，将金俊勉的臀包裹得很好。他想到金俊勉要上台，要将这些只属他的都公开了，幼稚的嫉妒心理止也止不住。吴世勋咬着金俊勉的嘴唇，轻慢的啃咬，用不下比这更多的力气。他不要因为嫉妒给予金俊勉疼痛，但可以给予金俊勉惩罚。

手上开始揉捏，金俊勉一点点委婉的求饶。“我要上台的……”他说，鼻尖和嘴唇都带着最纯情的粉，唇蜜被吴世勋舔掉不少，让吴世勋看的赏心悦目。“上次也做过了……哥可以的……”吴世勋头埋到金俊勉颈项去，任着几根羽毛挑乱自己刘海。他的另一只手也，隔着些许阻碍找寻金俊勉敏感的乳首，依靠衣料摩擦。金俊勉断断续续的鼻息打在他耳朵上，挠得他心痒。吴世勋把一条膝盖挤进金俊勉两条腿中去，裙襟被拉开，不遮蔽金俊勉那条白过头的腿了。“俊勉哥……”吴世勋憋了点奶音出来，说话时嘴唇凑着金俊勉耳垂，他掌握一切令金俊勉臣服的方法。

于是金俊勉就这样，两只手攀上他脖颈，脚踮了些，已经勃起的下体抵在吴世勋任何一处都是热乎的，灼热的。吴世勋一颗定下来的心又卖力地跳动起来。他吻金俊勉，吻掉了他嘴唇上最后一点附着的唇蜜，手抚上金俊勉毫无遮拦的腿，又捏又摸，耍流氓手法一应俱全。

“世勋……”

叫的名字，莫名其妙沾上的色情，这一声听得吴世勋连膝盖热起来。他拉开金俊勉裙襟，拉得更高，看见他黑色打底裤底下一个暧昧的轮廓。吴世勋扯着金俊勉内裤边时金俊勉是阻止的，可只有语言阻止，不构成任何实际力量。他舔上金俊勉性器的顶部，金俊勉靠着墙开始站得不稳，两条腿趴开，膝盖内收，比平日里更多了份被侵犯的自觉。吴世勋安静地吞吐，听金俊勉口中溢出些丝的呻吟。他吞到底，看金俊勉一眼。那人两边头发盖上一些阴影，脸上是自发的红，表情腼腆隐忍。吴世勋心满意足，提供全套服务。金俊勉射在他嘴里，眼角绯红，浓重地喘着气，口中喃喃，只有：“快点……”

一张圆凳，吴世勋坐下，拉着金俊勉的手，看他勾着眼角怎么扭捏地坐到自己跨上。金俊勉在做爱时不怎么拿一副长者的姿态，大约是心知肚明自己守不住那一时半会儿的自尊心的。吴世勋替他撩裙子，金俊勉咬着下唇，哪一处都已不是纯情的粉红了，红得要滴出血来。吴世勋性器立着，他自信横向长度和纵向长度，也就那么大喇喇地给金俊勉看了。金俊勉的屁股搭上他大腿，暖热的，温度过渡过去。金俊勉再放下自己的重量，不去考虑后果地又往前挪了挪，皮肉之下的软，和硬，在双方的相抵之下都变得明显。

“裙子……不要弄脏。”金俊勉双手不知道放哪里好，眼睛也不知道放哪里好。

“嗯。”吴世勋浅浅地应了，手中挤了软膏，托起金俊勉屁股，手指往他后面送。金俊勉蓦地抱紧吴世勋，不由自主地抬了腰，更方便吴世勋在他身下的进出。吴世勋往上顶一顶，金俊勉性器的顶端就碰上吴世勋的。他在他耳边喘气，吴世勋下手重了他咬他耳朵。留着差不多的温柔，进去一段，停一段，再加一根手指抽送。

有衣物遮蔽算不上一种情趣，何况吴世勋最喜欢从金俊勉颈间一路舔至胸口。他今天少了一点乐趣，多了点与往日不同的异样感受。是金俊勉，但又好像不是他了。今天的金俊勉让他更加想要爱护些，但看起来性感，美好，高高在上。 

金俊勉一直在等吴世勋一句话，他寡言，不觉得自己能说出什么符合氛围的话。吴世勋三根手指在他后穴内捣弄，他双脚踮得麻木了，缓慢地沉在身子，蹭了蹭吴世勋的性器。金俊勉第一次对吴世勋做不怎么老练的性暗示，一点音节卡在喉咙怎么都不敢张口了。

吴世勋热切地看着他，和过去一样的热切。房间有外衣架推过的轰鸣，和借道时的喊声。金俊勉吻上吴世勋，身下的手指慢慢抽走了。“哥，你自己来。”吴世勋说完又密实地亲着他的脖颈，感受下体被金俊勉紧密地一点点包围。

金俊勉完全压下来时，他叹出一口长长的气。抓着金俊勉的臀肉，碍于体位的不公小幅度地上下动了下来。金俊勉呜咽着，被吴世勋折腾得又重新挺立起来。这样一个体位顶得太深，金俊勉一时难以消化，被吴世勋扶着腰勉强稳住。

最初混杂着痛楚，金俊勉额头上滋出薄薄一层汗。吴世勋热衷于看金俊勉一脸委屈，他趁机给他甜甜蜜蜜亲了一下，缓解他身体的不放松。两个人那么你贴我我贴你的亲了一会儿，金俊勉忍着自己制造快感，持着充分的羞涩和不浮于表面的兴奋。他克制自己的呻吟，努力让吴世勋获得比自己更多更好的感受。金俊勉在性事上不拘小节，相当宽容大度。吴世勋知道这点的意义重大，自己的性器被一下猛地绞紧，大概是身上的人自行碰撞到了敏感点。他吻金俊勉微微皱起的眉心，抚平他每一处焦躁不安。等金俊勉给吴世勋的冲动留了余地，吴世勋默契地了解到那一瞬间，提着他，猛地顶了进去。

“哈啊……”金俊勉一时丢了节制，尾音绕了几圈落地。他失态，尽管在吴世勋面前早就扔了所有脸面，坦诚相待了，可金俊勉还是害羞。他抱着吴世勋，脸靠着他下颌瘦硬的线条，送去自己滚烫的呼吸。吴世勋的冲撞慢了下来，金俊勉把他抱得更紧了，深吸一口气，摸着他背后突出的蝴蝶骨，反复来回地摸。吴世勋还以为金俊勉难受，彻底停下来了。金俊勉退开一些，望向吴世勋的目光深情款款，他顺了顺呼吸，说：“不要停。”

他自然提枪上阵，用上全部蛮力做简单粗暴的撞击。金俊勉被他干得说不出一句完整的话，吴世勋也只要听到他喊自己的名字就暖了，一颗赤诚的心跟着身体一起进入更深一分，再多一点。

高潮跟着吴世勋无节奏无规律但次次擦过那片要命区域的快感并行，金俊勉叫出声，皮肤相撞的啪啪声越发深重和快速。第二次射的时候金俊勉还惦记着他鲜红的裙子，断续地给吴世勋提了醒。吴世勋按捺不住，心里至始至终都是对等下围观群众们的诅咒和嫉妒，他套弄金俊勉性器，最后紧要关头又抓住了不让金俊勉发泄。“哥，等下不许走得太好看。”“好……你快点，放……开”金俊勉开始捶他胸了。

“不能被圭贤哥摸大腿。”

“好。”

“小心那些女色狼。”

“你快点！啊……！！”

余韵跟着金俊勉一直上了台。

他知道吴世勋占有欲强烈，尽量爷们点的往延展台走出去。台下尖叫声一片，金俊勉看见几个举着自己灯牌的女孩，冲她们微微一笑。

“世勋啊……俊勉哥你看见了吗，真的很漂亮诶。”钟大凑过来，吴世勋立刻就把手上手机翻了个面。

“看……看见了。”

还来了一发。

吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，盯着手机屏幕上的红衣短发的人。他之后迅速离开是戴着手机去了厕所，做金俊熙最器大活好的裙下囚。


End file.
